The present invention relates to kitchen deck side sprays and, more specifically, to a mounting assembly for such a side spray which prevents wobble when the side spray is at rest and not being used. More particularly, a split ring is inserted into the escutcheon which normally supports the side spray. Once so positioned, the split ring or collapsible insert reduces the size of the gap between the side spray and escutcheon to ensure the correct upright position of the side spray on the sink deck.
The present invention relates to kitchen deck side sprays and, more specifically, to the use of a collapsible insert to ensure the correct upright position of the side spray when mounted on the sink deck.
A primary purpose of the invention is a side spray mounting assembly utilizing a split ring, positioned within the escutcheon, to prevent wobble of the side spray when it is at rest and unused on the sink deck.
Another purpose of the invent is to provide an insert as described, which is installed during the mounting of the side spray, and ensures the correct position of the side spray on the sink deck.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.